Unexpected Attraction
by ashybabyxx
Summary: Its finally Ashleys last year in HighSchool. She has amazing friends but her boyfriend isn't a good one. What happens when she starts falling for her Substitue Teacher and what happens to the Substitues relationship?


I do NOT own Paul Levesque aka Triple H. Ashley, Shay, Jessie, Brigit and Kyler are all Characters I came up with

Unexpected Attraction Chapter 1.

"Ashley! You have 5 minutes to hurry up and get down here! You're going to be late!!" 17 year old Ashley Sanchez sighed. That was the fith time she heard her mom yell that.

"Two Minutes!" Ash rolled her brown eyes and looked at herself in her full length mirror. "Not bad for my year of HighSchool." she said outloud. Grabbing her purse, she pulled her Sidekick 3 cell phone out of it and slid her purse over her shoulder. Flipping open her phone, she texted her bestfriend Jessie Hart letting her know she was going to be at school soon. Ashley walked downstairs and looked at her mom who was looking back at her with an annoyed look. "What?" she asked walking to the fridge, grabbing herself a bottle of Sunny Delight "Did you hem your skirt Ashley? You know they're suppose to be longer than that." her mom replied, refering to the pinkpaid skirt she was wearing, along with a white polo shirt she had to wear since ingnoring the original dress code on the last day of school last year. So her shirt then was short and showed some of her midsection. The problem? Hell if Ashley knew. She smoothed out her skirt slowly with her left hand, shaking her head at her mother. "Nope, its still the same way it was yesterday." okay so she lied, but she wasn't about to wear it that long. Reaching towards the bar for her car keys, she kissed her mothers cheek and smiled "i'll see you after school mom." sliding her phone back into her purse, Ashley darted out of the front door before her mom could say anything else about her outfit. Walking to 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse car, she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Ashley unlocked and opened the car door and got in and closed it. Reaching inside her purse for her phone, she flipped it open. Thinking it was a text message from one of her friends, she started her car while waiting for her text messages to appear on her phone. She buckled up her seat belt and looked at her phone again. Sighing loudly and flipping her phone closed, she threw it back into her purse. That was the third text message she got from her boyfriend, Kyler. Same crap everyday. "Where the hell are you?!" "Who are you with?". To Ashley, it felt as if they weren't even a couple anymore. Before Kyler was so...different. He was sweeter and fought off any girl who even tried flirting with him. Now its like as if he welcomed it and enjoyed it. Ashley shook those thoughts from her head and started her car. Putting it in reverse and backing out of the drive way, Ashley started making her way to John F Kennedy HighSchool.

--

24 year old Paul Levesque woke up bright and early. He had started his subsituing job about 2 years ago and this year was his first year at John F Kennedy High School. He heard the kids at this school were probably the worst, but he could honestly say he wasn't dreading it. He loved teaching kids, any kids. Mostly High School students since he could relate to them more. It was the first day back to school for kids in New York and he had already been called for the job. For a full week the Math teacher was going to be out due to the flu. He had laughed to himself knowing fully why Mr.Carson wasn't gonna be in for the week. He's heard about that teacher before and he knows about his week trips to Las Vegas. Paul always wondered why he couldn't do that while the summer or some other break. He obviously didn't enjoy teaching too much since Pauls bestfriend Shawn Michaels was always being called to be a sub for him. Grabbing his Brief Case, he leaned over and kissed his girlfriends cheek while she slept. He grabbed his car keys from the nightstand next to their bed and walked out of their bedroom. Paul walked into the kitchen and to the pantry and opened the door, he grabbed a nutrious bar and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. Locking it, he walked to his 2000 Model Red Hummer and opened the drivers side door and got in. He started his car and closed the door and buckled up. He reached towards the radio and turned up the volume, Blasting his favorite band Moterhead. He opened all four windows in his car and started backing out of the driveway. Paul smiled to himself and started moving his head slowly to the beat of the song as he made his way to his first day at John F. Kennedy High.

--

Ashley arrived at school about 15 minutes after she left her house. She parked her car next to Shays car which was always parked in the same spot. Turning her car off, she reached over and grabbed her purse and got out of her car. Sliding her purse over her right shoulder, she closed and locked her doors. "Damn! There you are!" she heard an annoyed voice say. She looked in the direction of the voice and sighed softly, praying he didn't hear it. Last thing she needed was to fight infront of everyone..again. "Hi Kyler" She said casually as she started walking towards the school with Kyler close on her heels. "You're later than you said you were gonna be." he said walking alittle faster so he could catch up to her, grabbing her hand. "I know, I got up later than expected." she said as she excused his hand, and fixed an imaginary hair that was supposbaly infront of her face, much to Kylers dismay. "You're late for everything lately Ashley." Ashley sighed and looked over at him. He shrugged his shoulders as if what he just said wasn't didn't matter. She rolled her eyes, noticing that she's been doing that alot since the time she woke up that morning. Sighing in relief, she walked up to her bestfriends, Jessie, Shay, and Bridgit. She smiled hugging all three girls and looked at Jessie. "Did you get my text this morning?". Jessie nodded her head "Yep, I did. Sorry i didn't text back. Somebody was reading over my shoulder." she said glaring at Kyler who had just walked over to his two best friends Jacie and Rachel. Ashley looked over to where Jessie had been staring and frowned. He always flirted with them but never admitted to doing so. She hated that when she talked to guys..it was counted as flirting but when he actually flirted with the girls it was like nothing. She saw him look over at her and smirk and give her a small wave. Ashley rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her friends. "Wanna go in? They moved my locker this year so i need to find it before i'm late to class..again." she laughed as the girls laughed with her. All four girls walked inside as Ashley looked inside her purse slightly and grabbed a piece of paper that had her new locker and combination that came in the mail, along with her class scedual. "727" she read outloud as she turned when she heard Shay laugh. "Thats really close to the teachers lounge dude!" sighing loudly, Ashley continued her way towards the 600 and 700 lockers. "_Great all I need is to be close to the teachers so I can get into more trouble_." she thought to herself.

After finally reaching the lockers, Ashley found hers and put the combination in and opened it. It had a tad more space than her last locker, which didn't really matter since all she put in it was her books since she brought no backpack. Ashley had always thought those were unnessisary for school, and plus they hurt your back. She looked at her Hello Kitty watch she had bought just last weekend when she went shopping with her friends. "I guess we all better get to class before Mr.Davis spots us hanging out again. We can't afford to get into trouble on the first day." Ashley looked up at Bridgit, who was looking at her watch as well. Bridgit was right. Last year, on the very first day of school, the girls stayed in the hall way past the late bell and were already "sentenced" to detention as their principle, Mr.Davis, had refered to it. Ashley could've sworn the man was a drill sargent in another life.

As the girls said their goodbyes and headed off to their own lockers, Ashley put a magnet mirror in hers, re-applied her watermelon lipgloss and shut her locker. She looked at her sceduel and rolled her eyes. Great, she had Mr.Carson for homeroom AND for Math. She had heard things about that man that made her hope and pray all summer that she wouldn't get put in his class, but of course, much to Ashleys dismay, she got him..twice. Now all she could do was hope for luck all year. Starting to walk the long way to class, after hearing the first bell, she saw Kyler with Jacie at her locker. She remembered when he used to walk her every morning to her locker, even when they were just friends, now he can't even stay by her. He always has to be with his two "bestfriends". Psh, bestfriends Ashleys ass. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him lean closer to Jacie and whisper something in her ear and kiss her cheek. Sighing in frustration Ashley turned around quickly, wanting to just run away and not even exsist anymore. Ashley was going to do just that. Ashleys walking pace picked up to running, trying to hold in her tears. She honestly didn't know why she cared so much. Covering her face, ignoring all the students that were looking at her, she continued to run, when suddenly she bumped into someone. Great, she was probably in for it now, just for running in the halls. She wiped her face quickly and looked up "Sorry, i was just.." she trailed off as she looked at the man she bumped into. He was a tall man, with blonde hair that was just alittle below his shoulders and she couldn't help but notice his amazing hazel eyes. She looked the rest of him over and noticed that he was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt, with one or two buttons undone at the top. He must've been a new teacher because she had never seen him before. He held her arm gently as he said "I'm sorry, I thought you would've seen me." he looked at her and frowned "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Ashley nodded and looked down alittle. "Yeah..i'm okay. I'm sorry, i was just..going for a run." The man smiled softly. "To me, it seems as if you've been crying. Do you need to go to the office?" She shook her head quickly. "No, its okay. I'll probably just go to the bathroom and clean my face." He nodded as he saw a skinny blonde haired boy walking towards them. "Ashley!" he said. Ashley sighed and turned around and looked at Kyler. "What?" Kyler frowned. "God Damn whats with the fucking attitude? I just wanted to see if you wanted me to walk you to class." "Um..Actually.." The man she had bumped into frowned and could tell this girl was in need of a saving "Actually.." he said "I needed her help to show me to a classroom, and she was going to help me." Ashley looked at the man and smiled alittle "exactly." she looked back at Kyler "sorry, maybe tomorrow." Kyler frowned and nodded "alright then..i'll see you later." he said as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction, not once looking back. Ashley sighed in relief and looked back at the mystrious man. "Thank you, Mr..um.." "Levesque" he finished "I'm a new sub here." Ashley smiled and nodded "Mr.Levesque. Well..do you need me to show you to the class?" He nodded and laughed softly "Yes, Please." The late bell rang as Ashley frowned "I'll write you a pass to homeroom so you won't get into trouble." Ashleys frown turned into a smile "Thank you. Well lets get going..What class is it?" He showed her a piece of paper Mr.Davis had just given him and her eyes nearly buldged out of her head. "You're subing for Mr.Carson?" he laughed and nodded his head "Actually yes." "Thats my homeroom. Guess you'll be needing to write a pass for yourself" she laughed. "I guess so." Paul laughed with her as they started walking to the class. "So, that Kyler boy. Long time boyfriend?" Ashley smiled and shrugged "Kinda sorta. We've been together nearly a year but i don't think we'll make it that far." "Don't ever doubt. If you want something that bad, you'll fight for it." Paul said with a smile. Ashley smiled and looked at her feet. She never had a crush on a teacher before..but she knew she had one now. Mr.Levesque was funny, cute and he saved her from Kyler. It was just a minor crush though. So Ashley believed she had nothing to worry about.


End file.
